Tes Keperawanan
by Patto-san
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke penasaran ingin membuktikan keperawanan gadis-gadis yang mereka sukai karena mengkhawatirkan masa depan mereka bersama gadis-gadis itu. Tentu saja dengan cara mereka sendiri. Namun usaha itu tentu saja berakibat kurang baik bagi mereka. One shot. Untuk merayakan event di Shrine, NaruSasu Day, 23 Oktober. Prompt : Autumn & Future. Happy NaruSasu Day!


Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship/Humor

Rating : T

Prompt : Autumn & Future

A/N :

Fic ini ga ada hubungannya dengan fic Tes Keperjakaan dan juga bukan spin off Untuk Sasuke. Hanya mencoba mewakili pemikiran remaja tanggung yang kurang informasi yang benar mengenai seks

* * *

"Pst!" isyarat Naruto, menyuruh agar Sasuke lebih berhati-hati saat bergerak. Sasuke hanya membelalak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke daerah di dekat kaki Naruto.

Naruto menunduk dan ikut membelalak karena terkejut. Sebelum ia sempat berteriak, Sasuke buru-buru membungkam mulutnya.

"Pst," kali ini Sasuke yang menyuruh Naruto diam. Bisa gawat kalau Si Dobe menjerit karena terkejut melihat tikus yang melintas di depan mereka. Kalau gadis-gadis itu tahu rencana Naruto—dan Sasuke—mengintip mereka saat sedang berpakaian usai berlatih di klub voli perempuan, bisa habis kedua remaja tanggung itu.

"Sudahlah Dobe, kita pergi saja," bisik Sasuke mengajak sahabatnya pergi. Gelisah.

"Tidak sebelum aku tahu bahwa Hinata masih perawan. Kau juga penasaran dengan Sakura, 'kan?" tolak Naruto.

Sasuke tak menjawab dan membuang muka. Walaupun tahu bahwa mengintip gadis-gadis yang sedang berpakaian adalah ide yang buruk, Sasuke merasa bahwa harga yang ia bayar akan setimpal. Bayangkan, ia dan Naruto akan mendapatkan kepastian bahwa gadis-gadis pujaan hati mereka masih perawan! Hanya dengan melihat satu bagian tubuh mereka yang tersembunyi, jawaban atas pertanyaan paling mendasar—setidaknya bagi Naruto dan Sasuke—akan terjawab.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya menunggu hingga musim semi atau musim panas saja? Kita akan lebih mudah melihatnya pada musim itu karena pakaian mereka lebih terbuka," usul Sasuke, masih gelisah.

"Kita masih harus menunggu hingga musim dingin berlalu. Jadi masih empat bulan lagi sampai saat itu tiba. Apa kau bisa bersabar selama itu, Teme?"

Sasuke mendengus perlahan. Tentu saja jawabannya tidak.

"Kalau kita meminta agar mereka menunjukkannya saja, bagaimana?" usul Sasuke lagi.

"Lalu, apa alasanmu kalau mereka bertanya, untuk apa kita melihat bagian tersembunyi itu? Apakah kau akan menjawab, untuk memastikan keperawanan mereka?" balas Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus perlahan lagi. Jawabannya tentu saja masih sama. Tidak.

Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Namun tak berlangsung lama. Sebab, ia melupakan satu hal kecil namun penting dalam situasi pengintaian ini : lupa bahwa ia tidak lagi mengecilkan volume suaranya.

"Kalian sedang apa di depan ruang ganti siswi?"

Suara Kurenai-sensei yang terdengar geram membuat Naruto dan Sasuke terkejut. Mereka tak mampu berkata-kata selain menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk melihat mata melotot guru yang cantik jelita itu. Mampus!

* * *

Membersihkan halaman sekolah yang dipenuhi daun-daun kering adalah hal baru bagi Naruto dan Sasuke. Meski melelahkan, hukuman ini masih lebih baik daripada pilihan lain yang lebih buruk : kedatangan orang tua mereka di sekolah.

"Sebaiknya lupakan saja, Dobe. Ide ini buruk sekali," kata Sasuke sambil meletakkan tempat sampah yang telah kosong agar dapat diisi lagi dengan daun-daun yang telah dikumpulkan oleh Naruto.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia menarik kerah baju Sasuke agar wajah mereka saling berhadapan.

"Kita sudah membicarakan hal ini, 'kan? Setiap tahun, kita akan melihat bagian tubuh itu untuk memastikan keperawanan mereka. Jadi, jika tiba saatnya kita menikahi mereka, kita bisa tahu bahwa kita memang adalah laki-laki satu-sastunya bagi mereka," oceh Naruto.

"Ya, tapi..."

"Apa kau mau menerima, jika ternyata setelah dewasa nanti, kita akan membesarkan anak yang bukanlah anak kita? Bagamana kalau nanti anakmu ternyata tidak mirip denganmu?"

Sasuke terkesiap. Bayangan masa depan dirinya melintas di benaknya yang masih bau kencur.

_Uchiha Sasuke, usia pertengahan dua puluhan. Seorang suami dari Haruno Sakura dan ayah dari seorang putri, yang kini sedang berjalan-jalan bersama keluarganya. Sakura sedang menggendong seorang anak perempuan berusia dua tahun. Anak itu berambut merah muda dan memiliki jidat yang lebar. Mirip sekali dengan Sakura._

_Namun, dalam lubuk hatinya, Sasuke merasa bahwa penduduk Konoha sedang menertawai dirinya. Tak ada orang yang tak akan terkejut saat mereka melihat mata gadis kecil yang tengah digendong oleh Sakura tersebut. Mata yang bulat, lebar dan besar. Dengan alis yang tebal pula. Persis seperti mata seseorang bernama Rock Lee..._

Sasuke menggeleng kuat-kuat. Ngeri membayangkan masa depannya sendiri jika harus membesarkan anak yang sama sekali tak mirip dengannya. Ini tak boleh terjadi!

Sementara itu, Naruto pun memikirkan hal yang serupa tapi tak sama. Mungkin lebih konyol.

_Naruto, usia tiga puluhan. Tampak lelah setelah seharian bekerja. Berjalan gontai memasuki rumah kecilnya. Di ruang tamu, seorang anak laki-laki berusia delapan tahun tampak sedang asyik bermain dengan tiga ekor anjing kecil. Lucu-lucu, memang. Tapi Naruto malah mencibir saat melihat anjing-anjing itu. Apalagi, anak laki-laki tersebut sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan kehadiran Naruto di sana._

"_Tou-san sudah pulang! Ayo, mana ciuman untuk Tou-san?" ucap Naruto seraya memeluk anak laki-laki itu dari belakang._

_Alih-alih mencium Naruto, anak laki-laki itu menoleh pun tidak. Dia malah melepaskan pelukan ayahnya, kemudian mengajak ketiga ekor anjingnya ke luar rumah._

"_Ayo, kita main ke rumah Kiba-jisan," ajaknya pada binatang peliharaannya, seolah-olah Naruto tak pernah ada di dekatnya._

_Naruto hampir saja meledak karena tak dipedulikan oleh anak sendiri. Namun Hinata muncul dari dalam rumah dengan senyumannya yang menyejukkan. Menyiram bara amarah di hati Naruto. _

_Di sebelah Hinata, berdiri putri Naruto. Gadis itu mirip sekali dengan ibunya. Nyaris tak ada bedanya._

"_Sayang, semua baik-baik saja di rumah?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata, kemudian bergerak untuk mencium putrinya. _

_Namun gadis dua belas tahun tersebut mengelak dan beralasan, "sebaiknya kita jangan bersentuhan dulu, Tou-san."_

"_Hei, kenapa?" tanya Naruto terheran-heran._

"_Aku sedang memakai feromon seperti yang diajarkan oleh Shino-jisan. Dengan feromon ini, aku akan memancing serangga-serangga jantan untuk aku jadikan koleksi pertamaku. Kalau Tou-san menyentuhku, aku khawatir bau feromon akan tercampur bau Tou-san dan serangga-serangga itu tak mau mendekatiku" jelas sang putri._

_Naruto terbelalak. Terkejut mendengar penjelasan sang putri. Ia memandang Hinata, meminta dalam diam agar istrinya mencegah niat sang putri._

_Tapi Hinata hanya tersenyum, lalu memandang anak gadisnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Mendukung sepenuhnya keinginan sang putri._

_Tinggallah Naruto melongo. Kemudian membelalak. Sebab, ia baru menyadari bahwa di tangan sang putri, telah menggantung sebuah koloni serangga yang entah berapa ratus ekor jumlahnya._

"_I-itu... jangan katakan kau pelajari dari Shino si orang aneh itu!" tunjuk Naruto._

"_Oh? Ini? Ini semua serangga betina. Aku sedang mencari serangga jantan untuk mengawini mereka, biar nanti koleksiku bertambah banyak."_

_Bola mata Naruto hampir meloncat keluar saat mendengar jawaban anak sulungnya itu. Tak percaya, tapi nyata!_

_Naruto menengadah, memandang langit-langit rumah. Kemudian berteriak kencang._

"TIDAAAAAAAKKKK!"

Teriakan serempak dari Naruto dan Sasuke akhirnya keluar untuk melegakan dada mereka. Tidak boleh terjadi! Tidak boleh! Jangan sampai Lee, Shino, Kiba atau pria lain mendahului mereka. Menikahi gadis-gadis pujaan mereka terlebih dahulu, kemudian membiarkan mereka yang membesarkan anak-anak tersebut. Itu tidak boleh terjadi!

* * *

Maka, Naruto dan Sasuke, tanpa menyelesaikan hukuman yang dijatuhkan atas mereka, bergegas mencari Hinata dan Sakura. Tak perlu berlama-lama, sebab yang dicari ternyata sedang mencari mereka juga. Saat bertemu di halaman belakang sekolah, mereka melihat bahwa wajah gadis-gadis itu tampak cemas.

"Kami dengan kalian dihukum Kurenai-sensei. Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Sakura.

Baik Naruto mau pun Sasuke tak menjawab. Mereka saling memandang, lalu kembali memandang para gadis tersebut.

"Hinata, Sakura, kami tahu, udara musim gugur kali ini dingin sekali. Tapi, bisakah kalian menaikkan sedikit ujung lengan jaket kalian?" sergah Naruto.

Sakura terheran-heran, sementara Hinata menjadi gelisah.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kumohon, sebentar saja. Kalian tidak akan kedinginan kalau hanya menaikkan ujung lengan jaket kalian selama beberapa detik," pinta Sasuke, mengulangi ucapan Naruto dalam bahasa yang lebih sopan namun justru lebih mendesak.

Demi Sasuke, Sakura menurut. Hinata pun ikut-ikutan.

Naruto dan Sasuke masing-masing meraih tangan Hinata dan Sakura. Mengamati pergelangan tangan para gadis itu beberapa saat. Sakura semakin terheran-heran. Sedangkan Hinata memerah wajahnya. Mungkin juga memanas.

Senyuman lebar tersungging di bibir Naruto dan Sasuke. Bagai menemukan harta karun, mereka tak mampu menyembunyikan kegembiraan yang mereka rasakan. Keduanya berpelukan lalu berseru, "horeeee! Ternyata mereka masih perawan!"

Jika Naruto dan Sasuke sedang bersuka cita, maka tak demikian dengan dua orang gadis di hadapan mereka. Sakura tampak melotot, sedangkan Hinata tampak terkejut. Sayangnya, dua jagoan kita ini tak menyadari bahwa situasinya telah berbalik menuju arah yang membahayakan bagi mereka.

"Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Sakura menahan kegeraman.

Maka, Naruto dan Sasuke pun menjelaskan maksud mereka. Juga kekhawatiran mereka mengenai masa depan mereka bersama Hinata dan Sakura. Ditambah, penjelasan bagaimana cara mengetahui keperawanan seorang wanita hanya dengan melihat pergelangan tangannya.

Dengan penuh semangat, Naruto bertutur, "di pergelangan tangan bagian atas 'kan ada bagian tulang yang agak menonjol. Aku tidak tahu apa nama tulang itu. Yang pasti, jika bagian itu tampak sangat menonjol berarti perempuan itu sudah tak perawan lagi. Sedangkan kalau kurang menonjol, maka..."

"Berarti masih perawan. Dan tulang di pergelangan tangan kalian itu kurang menonjol!" sambung Sasuke antusias.

"Oh ya, kalian tahu dari mana teori itu?" tanya Sakura lagi. Perlahan menyingsingkan lengan jaketnya. Tak peduli pada udara dingin musim gugur.

"Jiraiya-sensei, kepala sekolah kita. Kami dapat banyak ilmu tentang perempuan dari beliau," jawab Naruto dengan mata berbinar.

Sakura kini tak dapat lagi menahan diri. Sementara Hinata mulai menangis.

"Ja-jadi kalian pikir, kami ini murahan?" isak Hinata. Tak percaya bahwa Naruto yang sangat ia cintai tega berpikir demikian mengenai dirinya.

Kini Naruto dan Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa ada yang salah dari cerita mereka. Terlebih saat melihat wajah garang Sakura dengan lengan jaket tersingsing. Siap menghajar mereka.

"Ka-kalau begitu, ka-kami permisi dulu. Mau melanjutkan menyapu halaman," kata Naruto dengan wajah pucat, ikut-ikutan gagap seperti Hinata. Sementara Sasuke sudah beranjak menjauh.

Naruto segera menyusul Sasuke. Dua siswa SMP Konoha itu rupanya menjadi lebih pintar hanya karena telah melihat pergelangan tangan lawan jenisnya.

"Hei! Naruto! Sasuke!"

Teriakan kemarahan Sakura terdengar memekakkan telinga. Tapi tentu saja, dua jagoan kita tak akan berbalik hanya untuk menerima kemarahan Sakura.

Ternyata, harga yang harus mereka bayar demi mengetahui keperawanan para gadis itu memang sangat sangat mahal. Terlalu mahal sehingga Naruto dan Sasuke menyesal karena telah mencoba 'membelinya'.

END

* * *

A/N :

Ini apaan sih?

Oke, saya ga bermaksud menyinggung siapa pun dan kelihatannya fic ini memang T semi M. Maaf kalo ada yang tersinggung.

Juga, fic ini sedikit nista. Dan plotnya ancur. Dan NaruSasu di sini dodol banget. Juga, cewek2nya mungkin kurang direstui keberadaannya. Dan lagi males nulis sho-ai... Mungkin fic berikutnya akan ada unsur sho-ai-nya. Lalu... saya akan lanjutin multichapter yang belum kelar2 juga.

Akhir kata, happy NaruSasu Day! ;D


End file.
